The present invention is in the field of tools and is more specifically directed to a unique hand tool comprising a combination knife and saw.
Outdoorsmen and others frequently have need for a tool capable of cutting large limbs and the like which are of greater size than can be easily cut with a conventional hunting or similar type knife. Conventional saws, hatchets, and the like can obviously be used for this purpose; however, such conventional saws and the like are heavy, large, and bulky so as to make their use impractical in circumstances such as backpacking and hiking where excessive weight and size are disadvantageous.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a small, lightweight, and compact means for enabling the sawing of limbs or the like but which can also be used in the manner of a conventional knife.